The invention is based on a vehicle brake system as defined hereinafter.
A hydraulic vehicle brake system of this generic type, known from German Offenlegungsschrift 31 27 301, has anti-skid valves between the master brake cylinder and the wheel brakes, to prevent the danger of wheel locking, and return pumps communicating with these valves and with the master brake cylinder, along with additional means for limiting drive slip at driven wheels. These additional means include a separate pump, a pressure reservoir, electrically controllable valves, and a cylinder/piston arrangement connected to these controllable valves that is embodied as a pressure booster and can furnish brake pressure to perform traction control. The pressure furnished by the pressure booster is converted into suitable wheel brake pressures, using the anti-skid valves and the return pump. To assure that the pressure furnished by the pressure booster does not escape into the master brake cylinder, a shutoff valve that is closable by the pressure booster piston is provided. The high engineering cost for the additional means, which are built into the vehicle brake system to further provide traction control, is a disadvantage.